


Night at a Motel

by Zero_Zivan



Series: Pokemon: Tales of Creators [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Feral Behavior, Feral characters, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Zivan/pseuds/Zero_Zivan
Summary: Gabriel and Grumpy arrive at a motel to visit with some mutual friends, all divided out as roommates. The pair head to bed early, but find themselves sleeping together in a different sense after an unexpected change hits in the middle of the night...





	Night at a Motel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkblotfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/gifts).



As he padded down the halls of the third floor, weighed down by the bags that rustled around his shoulders and hindquarters, the young Mightyena who felt like he had only just arrived from out of state realized that it had been a long time since he last stayed in a hotel... or motel. He never understood the difference, which minorly annoyed him considering he was a careful and methodical writer. Assuming he remembered it by the time he had finished unpacking, he decided to Google the difference and get it right in his head.

Behind him lumbered a much taller Pokémon - similar in color, though with a bit more white to his fur than the younger fellow's dull gray. To most others it might have been strange - Grumpy was a Typhlosion after all, a species known for their vibrant dark-turquoise-and-cream fur and blazing orange flames, despite himself being a dark grey, nearly black. From the dark-type's point of view, it wasn't really that strange at all. There were tons of Pokémon in the world with odd quirks to their appearance - he himself was missing the trademark arrowhead patterns that others of his kind had under each eye. And they were here to, at least sort of, celebrate a mutual of theirs who was even more unique.

"Pipapalooza", their group called it. The word originally started as an inside joke among her friends as a fake holiday to start drawing her fursona during livestreams or even just in the privacy of their homes. Pippy, or Pecha as her birth name came to be known, was a unique case herself, a Lopunny with a thick curled mane of hair and antlers sprouting out of her forehead, dotted with lovely buds at that time of the year just waiting to bloom. They had all adopted the term as a name for their get-together; all twenty or so of the 'mons who liked to share in Pip's accomplishments. Most, if he was remembering right, did what he did and helped support her by paying part of a monthly service in exchange for some art goodies of their own.

He knew Grumpy was one of those as well. It was because of their team bond, which started with them all having a respect for Pippy's talents and then being eager to pay her to have ideas of their own brought to living color, that they had eventually agreed to actually meet up somewhere to visit with her in person.  
Again his memory failed him, not sure who the others were paired up with. Grumpy was his roommate, and he remembered the two ladies Cy and Milly being paired up, but nobody else. Well, not aside from Pippy staying the night with her boyfriend X0a. That much was a given.

"Here's ours." He glanced back, seeing that the giant badger had stopped in front of one of the room doors, marked "322", and stuck the keycard he had been given into the electronic lock. The machine beeped and a tiny green light indicated that he could turn the handle and enter the room.

"Great." The Mightyena was short on words, as usual that time of night. He was worn out from the trip, being around such a big group, and carrying all of these bags. Not physically, but mentally - for reasons that he never managed to uncover other than "symptoms of introversion", he often found himself less than sociable. He didn't want to be rude though, especially to someone as kind as the ironically-named Grumpy, and rooted through his brain for something else to say. "It'll be nice to unload these bags. I'm starting to feel like a Mudbray stereotype."

He winced, feeling for a moment like he'd overstepped his bounds and said something offensive. Whenever he tried to joke, it felt like he might be going too far - he could feel a callback to one time when he had made a girl cry by accidentally implying she was fat.

The ice badger just smirked. "I hear ya," he replied as he led the way into the room. "To be honest though, I'm kind of wishing we could get right to the party right now."  
He and his roomie had a shared love of "attacking" others by showering them with praise and gifts, the prior being the whole reason everyone came to this get-together to begin with. "At least there'll be plenty of time for that tomorrow," he replied with a smirk as he moved to the side of the bed that Grumpy hadn't already gotten close to, wordlessly accepting it as his, and started to unclip his bags, gently tossing his computer up on the mattress.

"Um, if you don't mind Ink, I'm gonna take a shower and then hop in bed." It was his personal routine to be asleep by 11 PM, which tended to be strange for others.

"Sure, I can keep the noise down for ya." Grumpy had already sat down at the foot of his bed, switched on the TV and was now flipping through channels. He lowered the remote and looked over at the other with a friendly smile. "And you don't have to call me Ink; you already know my real name, Gabriel. Or do you prefer Gabe?"

"Either works." Gabe had stopped in the doorway right next to the main one leading back out into the hall, barely getting a glimpse of the pristine white tiles and minorly-decorated shower curtain before Grumpy had pulled his attention away. "Personally I'm just so used to calling you guys by the chat names that it's hard to remember real ones."

"That's fair, actually. See you once you get out of the shower then... Zero."

With one final grin, "Ink" went back to picking something out of the television programming and left "Zero" to head into the bathroom.

Privacy wasn't that big a deal to him, he started to think as he pulled aside the shower curtain and leaned up to get his weight balanced on his hind legs. The shower curtain helped to keep water from spraying everywhere else, but as far as being decent was concerned, it wasn't like he or Ink had anything to wear - or needed to, with all their thick fur.  
He lifted his left paw to his face, eyeing the pair of sterling bands on his digits, a pair of rings each with a unique design of a ring of thorny vines and a dragon curled around itself like an Ouroboros. Gabe took a deep breath to relax himself, and focused on what he wanted to think about for the duration of the shower before he gently nipped the rings in his teeth and pulled them loose, setting them down on the edge of the bathroom sink, adding the pair of sharp-edged black kamina-style glasses he always wore a moment later.

Tomorrow was going to be fun. Maybe exhausting by the end, but fun. He wanted this, they all did. A chance to enjoy themselves as a community of... well, he didn't know what to call it. Not exactly "friends", but at least acquaintances who cared about one another.

There he went thinking a little too negatively again - his muzzle wrinkled in a mini-scowl as he began to get frustrated with himself. It didn't matter what his relationship with the others in the squad was; Pippy was at least a friend and that made all the difference. He kept that in mind while the tap opened, initially spraying cold water into the tub before leveling out into a solid warmth that he felt comfortable running through his mane.

He wasn't familiar with the area they were staying, but he figured it couldn't be too much different than what he was used to where he lived, which basically meant the best places to visit were malls and small game stores. Maybe Pippy or one of the crew would have videogames they could all play, which he knew he could at least take turns on. Even for as mad as he got when it came to losing a round of Smash Bros. or Mario Kart, the overall experience of playing with friendly guys and gals was still fun.

It took him a while to towel off when all was said and done. He focused on getting his left paw dry enough to slip his rings back on, and then worked methodically at getting the rest of his coat free of all the water clinging to him. Working with the towel in his teeth was a struggle, as usual, and he felt his rear and tail bumping against the sink and toilet a few times in the process. Eventually he managed to clean up enough to feel like he was ready for bed - and not without seeing the mess he left behind. The pair of white towels he had to use to clean himself up were coated with a thin layer of dark hair, the same loose strands all over the floor too. At least with the shower he had been able to rinse most of his loose fuzz into a single spot and dump the ball in the trash, but here the best he could do was use the discarded towels to broom everything together in the corner for the room service staff to handle at noon tomorrow.

He always felt bad about that - expecting others to clean up his mess. He knew it was exactly what they were paid for, but Gabe worked in a service job himself, a position that frustrated him every single day. Knowing what he did about how disrespectful and lazy other Pokémon could be, it made him just want to go the extra mile to be a stand-up guy. Lighten the load for others.

Stepping out into the bedroom again, Gabe kept himself raised on his hind legs again until he got to the nightstand where he could put his glasses down again. The things he had left on the bed were carefully set aside against the wall so that he could have space to get in bed - with the cool air from the vents radiating into their sleeping quarters and digging into his still-damp fur, the Mightyena was eager to bury himself in the sheets.

"Well, good night Ink," he mumbled as he stuck his nose under the covers and wormed his way back around to get the rest of his body in bed and his head on the pillows where it belonged.

"Good night. See you in the morning!" came the reply.

"Mmhm."

Gabe couldn't sleep right away, no matter how tired he was. So the sound of the detectives of NCIS discussing the latest murder in their show's history went through his ears as he tried to drift into sleep. They were just getting into how suspicious it was that Mr. Lecarde WAS so suspicious when Gabriel finally blacked out.

\---

He was being fired.

He knew he was talking to one of the managers at the store - Tom, he thought his name was, Gabe had never been able to remember the names of 'mons he never talked to. Tom's voice was unclear, almost like he was talking in water, but that wasn't strange. What was strange was that Gabe was being terminated from his job.

"Not following the rules", apparently. Something as simple as keeping his cart out of the way of customers while he was getting groceries off the shelves - something that was impossible. As long as there were customers in the store, he would end up being in someone's way. That was the nature of the work he was being paid for.

Except now he was not going to be paid. Over something as stupid as this, Gabe was losing his job and his livelihood. What was he going to do? Gabe constantly got mad with how this place was being run, but he never wanted to quit. He didn't have anywhere to go. Without this job, he was going to wind up on the streets, dead from starvation. And they didn't care?

In the dream state, he was never as prone to getting emotional as he was when he was awake. Despite that though, he did feel a pang of anger, and a tingle of some deadly urge to lash out as the vision of Tom flickered. He could feel a snarl on his face, and his teeth gritted--

\---

The feeling of freezing cold blasting into Gabe's chest and shoulders snapped him awake. The room he was in was dark, all the lights out - except for the pale white-and-blue glow that was coming off of Ink, the "flames" on his back wisping around him and the mattress he was pressed down into. In the dim light, Gabe could see that he was leaned back from the badger, his paws pressed into the latter's chest. He realized his own mouth was open, teeth bared... he felt a clump of hair on his tongue.

"What...?"

"What the hell is the matter with you? Get off!"

Ink shoved him back, knocking him onto the floor at the foot of the bed. The ice coating his body shattered for the most part, loose bits still clinging to him but leaving him free to rub his forelegs over his body, shivering from the chill. He felt a particular tingle as his paws went across his belly, rubbing against hardened...

Eyes snapping wider, Gabe looked down at himself at the same time that Ink clicked on the lamp next to his bed. Gabe had two rows of small round breasts lining his - HER - belly, nipples hard and sensitive after the chilling wave of ice Ink had snapped her back from sleep with. A faint golden distortion was leaving her paws, too... in that moment, what had happened became totally clear.

"Shit. Shit oh God where are my rings!?"

Gabe's voice was higher in pitch now, a fact she hadn't realized with only one word having been spoken up to now, but it was obviously a lot more in line with the "phone operator" voice that was often used in the workplace - but panicked, terrified even. Gabe's paws scrambled to find purchase against the rug and drive herself over to her own bed, her teeth gnashing on the pillows and throwing them down, sniffing in the mattress for any sign of the metal bands.

She cursed her carelessness with a flurry of quiet swears, hair on end and heart racing all the more at every second. Something very bad could have happened tonight, and all because she forgot that it had gotten cold enough this time of year for those special charms to slip off her paws. It had definitely had enough of an effect to change her sex like this--

"Your rings?" Ink had his arms folded across his chest; with only the one hurried glance before getting back to her search, Gabe thought she spotted extended claws and bared teeth on the bigger guy, too. His voice, mixed with anger and disbelief, continued as she dropped to her belly and scooted forward enough to get her nose between the bedframe and the wall, ignoring the slight tickle of the rug against her breasts. "You just straddled me in bed and said you were going to destroy me, and you bit me in the neck, and now you're worked up about jewelry?"

"That wasn't actually me!" Gabe's voice practically came out in a squeal. "And that's because my rings fell off. It could get way worse if I don't put them back on NOW!"

She managed to pick up the scent only a second before her nose touched cold metal, and she stretched her neck forward just enough to nip one of the pair of rings - the lumpy surface telling her it was the dragon charm - and she retreated from the bed to quickly but purposefully slip it back onto her first digit. The next one came out from behind the bed with a little more difficulty, having fallen at a distance that was further out of reach than the other.

"Are you okay?" she got out with a strained voice as she tried to reach for it. "I'm so sorry..."

She had only the still-present and uncomfortable bristle of badger hair on her tongue and the aching of her body in the worst places to tell her what had happened while she was under. Ink didn't seem to be hurt, but that didn't make her alter-ego's activities any less terrifying.

"I'm fine." Ink sounded not at all fine, his voice laced with frustration, but at least the more passive confusion seemed to be at the front. "Mostly I'm confused. You did a pretty good job holding yourself together until just now, and I didn't exactly smell the heat until you were right on top of me. That's kind of an accomplishment."

"I'm not..." Gabe bumped his head harshly against the underside of the bed as she started to reply, earning a low growl with the burst of pain in her skull, ears angling further back to avoid being pinned by the metal. She had been trying not to think about it, but he was right. The aching in her loins was too powerful to ignore, especially with the added stimulation of having her nipples chilled with ice and raised to attention, a problem she even had to deal with when "she" was a "he".

"Okay fine, I'm in heat." She finally managed to nip the second band in her teeth, and pulled it out from behind the bed to fit it into place at last. A moment later, she finally paused to get Ink's hair out of her mouth, discarding the saliva-clumped mass in a nearby trash can and eyeing the Typhlosion himself. Her own face was a match for his, awkward, cautious, looking for any sign of bad feelings.

Her feelings dulled over with apologetic self-loathing. "I should have warned you guys from the start, I'm sorry." Her ears drooped and her neck bent. "It's just too crazy for anyone to believe, you know? And I didn't think it would happen. Everything's fine as long as I keep these on me, but I was asleep and that nightmare got me worked up enough to let him in--"

"It would help if you explained what you were keeping secret," Ink interrupted.

She groaned and lowered herself to the floor, compressing herself into as small a space as she could with her paws under her maw and her tail compressed in under her belly.  
How to start... she felt like something as big a deal as this would take her whole life story to unravel. Ink sure seemed confused by the turnabout, which he had every right to be. He seemed to believe that she had been keeping her sex a secret until now.

She decided she may as well start with that. "Well for starters I'm not a girl. I really was born a guy, dick and all. And that really wasn't me who jumped you. It all ties back to these rings. I can barely even remember when it happened, but I basically have two spirits inside me. One is the real me, and the other is an angel called Abaddon. He loves to mess with other Pokémon; cause a mess... I think he wanted to start with you."

Grumpy looked unimpressed, but she thought she could see a sliver of understanding sparkling in his eyes. "You're telling me that you get possessed by some kind of angel if you're not wearing those rings?"

"Yes!" Gabe groaned and sat up, needing to do something with her paws. She suddenly decided that she didn't like looking so pitiful, and like a girl besides, and felt around her jaw - the fur was a little bit smoother, softer... the chin was round and smooth as all the rest. Her beard had been lost in the transition apparently. Frustrated by that change, she started to try to groom a new tuft into place.

"Abaddon is a destroyer. He's made for it as far as I can tell. Not like I ever got to talk to him myself; just pick up after he finally goes dormant again and leaves me in control. Every time he pops up, my body turns all glitchy and golden and sometimes even my sex gets all messed up. These two rings are special charms: a purity ring to keep my sex drive in check..." she indicated the thorn-designed ring. "...and the power ring to keep Abaddon from popping up in the first place." Next came the dragon.

Grumpy still looked like he was teetering on the edge of disbelief and acceptance of this crazy story - certainly annoyed whichever it turned out to be. She continued. "What I do know is, when he wakes up he tries to cause as much havoc as possible starting with fighting, or if I go into a heat cycle then he'll - she'll just find someone to hump."

On second thought... "Actually I guess that might be why the room isn't a nuclear zone right now... angels weren't exactly meant to have physical bodies so turning into a girl tends to make her focus on the heat first."

It kind of amazed her how calmly she was able to talk about all this carnal crap. Being able to discuss this stuff in a chat room was one thing, but in person, well... it felt like there was a different social standard when you were looking someone in the eyes. But even despite how weird it was to not feel weird about it, she felt satisfied being able to pour this all out like this.

Ink huffed out a heavy breath. "Okay, so you share your body with some sort of super-destructive creature and which can take over if you're not wearing those rings, sometimes it turns you into a female, and the only reason I'm alive is because you happened to be in heat this time."

"Pretty much." Without a mirror, Gabe had to assume from the feeling in her pawpads that her chin was as bristly as she could manage to get it on short notice. Hopefully, by tomorrow she could pull off the look she had arrived with, and keep her tailholes hidden with her tail. Without having it tucked between her legs all day, preferably.

Who was she even kidding. They were probably going to be able to smell her raging hormones before she even made eye contact with anyone. Charmed ring or no, there was no way to disguise her current physical state completely.

The ice badger sighed heavily once again. "I've heard stranger stories, I guess. This would be the weirdest one I've seen in real life, but..."

"You're actually okay with this?" Now it was Gabe's turn to be incredulous.

Grumpy just shrugged. "What exactly is there to do about it? This is basically werewolf rules; nothing's gonna help fix this unless you get chained up for until this change thing stops, which is apparently any time you're not wearing those rings. And you seemed to be okay until you went to bed."

"You're okay with sleeping with a werewolf." Gabe deadpanned, unconvinced.

"To be fair, we're sleeping in separate beds, not exactly WITH each other." Grumpy put out a laugh that sounded kind of forced. "But I could help with that heat if you need."

Gabe went stock-still, blood rushing to her cheeks among other places at the suggestion. She suddenly realized that there was a distinct tent in the badger's bedsheets, impossibly large for her size, and the mental image of what was hidden under the linens took her to some very tantalizing places.

It wouldn't be the first time she tried being with someone, but the circumstances had always been different than a near-death experience for her partner. But those concerns somehow got drowned out by her intrigue and latent eagerness to take Ink up on his offer.

Somehow the biggest question in her mind was: were they in the same egg group?

"You're nuts, man..."

"Just a suggestion. I figured it might calm you down a little more, but if you're not into it then don't worry about it." Calm as ever, Ink reached for the switch to the lamp. "Let me know if you need help with anything else though, and by the way if there's any other life-threatening--"

"Forget it. Yes I want to do it."

His paw stopped less than an inch from the lamp, and his dark grey eyes panned to her scarlets, brow raised quizzically.

Gabe slammed her paw into the carpet, probably a little too hard and risking waking the downstairs neighbors, but her mind was too preoccuipied to register that possibility. 

"Please fuck me, Ink!" she snapped.

The badger's muzzle cracked into a knowing grin. He leaned away from the lamp and set his back against the bedpost, languidly pulling the sheets aside as he did so to finally unveil the treat he had been keeping hidden, a pointed red erection with a large round knot at the base. It was mesmerizing just to look at - in chats they had always joked about Gabe's love of knots, but being presented with one in real life was--

The scent hit her nostrils and her ability to think critically shut down. All she had to focus on was her want - her NEED - for him.

In the next split second she had hopped up on the bed and pressed her nose right up against the exposed skin, breathing deep of his musk, her tongue peeking from between her teeth to taste. Then she stuck her tongue out further, pressing the full length against him and dragging it upward with a canine lapping. Her ears perked at the contended sigh that escaped his lips from the gesture, and she eagerly pushed on.

His paw reached for her head. Instinct made her rumble a warning not to interrupt her ministrations, which made him pause for just a moment before he pressed his claws against the back of her skull and pulled her in closer than close, forcing her to open her jaws and slip some of his length between her teeth. His tip reached back far enough to make her gag at first, forcing her to retreat for a breath and then go right back for more.

Ink's claws let go of her head. She could see in her peripheral vision that he was leaning past her for something that she couldn't guess at, until she felt her hind legs being pulled out from under her and she fell on her side, accidentally nipping Ink's erection as her perspective shifted. Ink kept pulling at her feet, dragging her hindquarters to his side while she pressed her nose into his scrotum and reached with her tongue to get back at his thick knot.

The ice badger's intentions became crystal clear when she felt his paws dig into her aching sex and spread it wide, exposing her insides to the cool air in the bedroom and making her body tremble as she yelped and moaned. She wanted more, for him to go deeper and fill her. The physical limits were as far back in her mind as they could possibly be. She just WANTED it.

Ink kept badgering her. Even while she worked eagerly to taste every inch of him over and over, he held back and went slowly, taking his digits out of her and tracing along the swollen lips that begged for a filling. Her legs kicked gently in the air, her moans growing more intense amid canine yips.

"Fuckin' stop that," she moaned.

"I could do worse you know." Ink appeared to be in his element, confidently accepting all of her activity between his legs while he teased and poked at her with little effort at all. At least until he got his paws around her waist and swung her around right in front of him, her bushy tail flopping over his head like a wig. She felt his breath on her, his own cold wet nose pressed against the puffed spade of sex that demanded attention. She tightened, her muscles contracting at the touch.

And then he got to work with his own tongue, sticking it into her folds and tilting his head to one side to get it against her walls. She felt his lower teeth pressing into her belly, the sensation of something breaching her sex breaking her down entirely. A long sensuous whine escaped her throat, and then she gobbled up his cock again, using it to get back at him and stifle her own noises at the same time, her cautious movements giving way to a little more reckless behavior, her teeth again clipping his sensitive red skin in her eagerness.

The Mightyena really didn't want it to end. Something about the two of them in an equal position, each of them face-deep in the other's sex, felt right. Like there was a perfect, harmonious balance that was being struck between them.

All this, of course, had to be broken eventually. But Grumpy didn't seem to mind. "You're probably ready now," he hummed.

"Been ready for like an hour!" she grumbled, ignoring the fact that it was an obvious exaggeration.

Ink slipped his paws down her sides to her shoulders and tightened his grip, then started to rotate her head up to his level so that her haunches were planted on the soft mattress and her legs nestled into the crooks between his thighs. This was the first time they had been this close to each other since arriving, and it made her simultaneously giddy and uncomfortable.

"So what now?" she asked, trying to play it cool. It was at times like this she was thankful for her dark fur covering whatever redness might be in her cheeks. But she still felt like her voice was betraying her. She was already soaked, at risk of making a puddle thick enough to get through the covers and into the sheets.

Grumpy, meanwhile, was still totally in control of the situation and treating their encounter like he was picking out a snack at the buffet. His eyes were down on her lower half, his lips pursed thoughtfully. "Now we get to the good stuff," he said, sounding more distracted than genuinely engaging. This time he handled her roughly, gripping her sides and whipping her arouns so that her back and rump were against his firm chest and round belly, his throbbing cock pressed up against her vagina firmly enough that each twitch could be felt, as if it had a mind of its own and was trying to reach itself up to thrust deep inside of her.

Dizzied from the sudden whirl and helpless as could be with her paws hanging in the air, Gabe was barely able to wiggle her hips insistently to prompt Grumpy into the next step. To her relief he finally obliged without any more foreplay as he lifted her up, lined his sex up with hers, and slammed the two home.

With her own weight sinking her down and driving him deeper than his tongue could have reached, the dark-type let out a yipping yelp as the mild pain of being stretched wide was flushed away in the rushing river of pleasure that rippled from her crotch to her legs and belly. She could feel Ink's knot pressed against her, barely held back for its massive girth while the smooth point drove up close to her womb and tapered off. She kicked at the air weakly, looking more like she was doggy-paddling than trying to hump against him. Frustration was building yet again, and a momentary thought flickered through her mind that she might risk letting Abaddon loose again if she got too into it. She eyed the rings on her left paw as she continued to paddle. Even though she was technically at Grumpy's mercy, she was still getting what she wanted and satisfying him as well, and the rings were charmed to help hold the worst at bay. That was enough.

Grumpy began to bounce her himself, lifting her halfway up his pulsing red cock in half a second and down again in the next. His paws caressed her belly, her nipples finding a sudden burst of attention as the bouncing inevitably made his paws stroke against them. The feeling was nowhere near as stimulating as she thought it would be, but then canines were supposedly able to take more punishment there than a lot of other mammals...

Either Grumpy figured that out himself or just saw an opportunity to grab hold of something, because as his right arm held her in place and his abdomen continued to pump forcefully up and down, his own left paw reach further around and pinched at one of her nipples. Roughly. Purposefully.

"Har-Harder..." she huffed the single word out almost breathlessly, already starting to feel winded just from being driven this far only to still feel like she hadn't been fulfilled. She just wanted to finish, to have a sense of finality and comfort and warmth.

Ink picked up his pace and shifted to tease another of her breasts, this time pinching the extended skin a little harder. She thought he might be using his claws.  
She wanted to do something herself, and thought about her more primal skills... several times in the past, the young dark-type found that she could control her muscles a little bit, focus contractions to move "his" penis or tighten "her" inner walls. Feeling satisfied just in remembering that, she focused on the muscles in her belly and kept herself breathing as she tightened them up, feeling Ink's strokes slowing down just a tiny bit as his warm boner met with resistance from her now-firm insides.

"Slowing down? Already?" she breathed with a taunting grin, although he couldn't possibly have seen it.

"Quiet you - we're not done." Ink's own speech was impaired by the effort he was putting into humping her, or maybe the fact that she was weighing down his gut and making it harder to breathe. Or both.

Despite whatever was holding him back, the ice badger redoubled his efforts, bouncing the Mightyena so violently that the opposite wall and the spread of furniture became a blur. Her tongue had already slipped from her mouth and started bouncing up and down along with her, slapping the underside of her jaw and the top of her snout with an uneven randomness with each motion, her yips of arousal cut short with strangled effort as she tried to keep quiet, not wanting to cause a disturbance for the other motel guests or lose focus on that center of erotic ecstasy that was making Ink's efforts just a little more strenuous, but also more rewarding.

As usual, the pressure built quicker for her than she would have liked. In one form or another, Gabe knew when she was getting close and she wasn't the sort of Pokémon who could draw out her orgasms in a way that felt satisfying in the end. The options to tell Ink to slow down or finish the job were barely a flicker in her mind before she bit out through clenched teeth: "Put it in!"

Ink got the message loud and clear. He pumped himself into her once more, then a second stroke, a third, and a fourth - with that final stroke he gripped her waist and pulled her down hard, his muzzle cracking with a small snarl of effort as he worked to fit himself wholly inside her, his thick knot once again fighting to squeeze into her tight hole. And then she felt something pop, her moist opening finally lubricated and stretched enough to allow him to shove his full knot in, swelling in size at the same time that her body clamped down hard on the invasion, a shriek escaping her mouth from the insurmountable wave of shock, pleasure and relief as she felt him unload warm fluids into her and her own belly tightening without her focus to guide it as she came as well. In one second her tongue hung in the air as she gasped for breath, and the next she brought it back into her mouth to grit her teeth and groan, pressing herself down onto the badger's base while she contracted and spilled the rest of her seed.

Having spent herself, Gabe leaned back into Ink's shoulder and continued to gasp heavily. At last, she was satisfied. "Don't you... dare pull out..." she panted.

"As if that's possible," Ink chuckled. "That took a lot of effort..."

"Good. Makes it worth it."

The Mightyena was thoroughly pleased. Even if Abaddon showing up had thrown the night out of whack, she at least got a good hard lay out of it and experienced probably the most thorough filling she ever had. Her paws fell to her belly, stroking her breasts absently until they stopped at a firm tent in her belly, the tip of Ink's massive cock. ...Wow, that thing really did go in deep. She really wanted to feel like this forever; it was incredible!

But of course, tomorrow was another day. The fact that they both had lives to live aside, they had a meeting with the rest of the Pipapalooza crew to show up for tomorrow, and God forbid she be dragged along by Ink's knot all day in public. Kinky though it might sound.

As the pair settled down and recovered their breath, Ink's fur cooled rapidly to a dull chill that she almost felt was going to cause steam to build off of her thick pelt. Seeing that he was totally fine though, she realized it was a perk of his special ice typing, allowing him to cool off rapidly after a long, hard fuck. At least it had been enough to satiate her heat, for now. "Huh. I hope this is gonna help in the long run," she mused, thinking about how her scent had been so obvious to him an hour earlier. "I know I said I'm cool with being called a girl or a guy or even fluid, but me literally showing up in a different body is gonna feel weird." She tentatively traced her chin again, already feeling the semi-beard fluff settling back into a smooth place and trying to straighten the fur out again.

"You're worrying too much," Ink reassured her with a light pat against her belly. "We both know Pecha and the others. They're fine."

"I guess so. I just overthink stuff. I like to be prepared."

"Yeah." Ink chuckled. "Well, you weren't prepared for this, and things turned out okay right?"

With a snort, the Mightyena glanced at her rings again and thought about the images she'd been shown of Abaddon in action while she was out of commission. "It COULD have been awful. But yeah."

"Well there you go."

She let the topic drop, knowing that they were probably not going to see eye-to-eye on the existence of an angel of destruction in her body. She looked over at her own bed, already tainted with her black fur and the sheets long since kicked off from when Abaddon got to work fucking with Ink... literally.

"...I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna be in my own bed tonight."

"Not for a couple hours," Ink agreed.

She rocked her hips slightly, verrrrry slightly, indicating that she didn't mind that at all. "What time is it anyway?"

It was still dark outside the window, meaning at worst it was around 5 in the morning, though she didn't feel tired enough to have slept that long at all, even with the exertion of sex hanging over her.

"Not sure. It's gonna be a couple hours before we can get unstuck though," Ink warned. "We can probably watch more TV or something until then."

"Nah. I feel like being more gay and snuggling for the night..." Gabe suggested with a sarcastic smirk. "...If you don't mind."

"Course not. Let's get settled in then..." After turning out the light, Grumpy wrapped his arms around her in a badger's bear hug and began to wiggle his hips to slowly worm their way under the sheets, his knot tugging against her once again as their bodies slipped around in the bed. They got settled pretty quickly despite the minor struggle though, and finally lay on their sides together in the dark.

What a hell of a night...

"In retrospect, if it's easier for you guys to go by, you can call me Gabi or Gabrielle when I'm like this. Doesn't make much of a difference to me," said the dark-type.

Her ears perked as she felt his breath on them as he chuckled. "Yup, you really do cover all your bases don't you? ...Well, if nothing else I could just call you Zero. We'll figure it out as things go along."

That was fair enough. Her eyes slowly drifted closed as she settled in for the night, tightening her belly one more time to satisfy her feeling of having something thick, hard and warm inside of her. A smile spread on her jaw as she began to drift once more into sleep - this time flexing her paw a bit to make sure the rings were still in place. They were.

Ink made one final teasing comment.

"Hey, maybe tomorrow Pecha would like a piece..."

Her eyes snapped open, panic and excitement once again hammering through her thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Ink's fault. He did it. He inspired me to write shenanigans because Grumpy is a big fluffy badger who is huggable and lovable.


End file.
